Mad, Bad and Dagerous to know
by silk1
Summary: What if ....all the rumors about Sark, certain speculations ....were true? Chapter 3 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: These characters are far from being mine!

Mad, Bad and Dangerous to know

She could still taste the blood in her mouth, feel it running warm from her the side of her head over her cheek. 

She used the back of her hand to wipe it from her lips. Her own breathing sounded like screaming in her ears. There was no calming down now……..there would never be ……

" Give me you hand!" he had said, while she was trying to not let go, holding on for dear live, dangling over the abyss.

She had grabbed his hand, his wrist with one hand while the other had lifted the gun, aiming at his head. His blue, blue eyes had widened, but not in surprise.

" We´re both in the same boat for this Sydney!" 

She did not care. 

She did not care that,  if she shot him, she would surely plummet to her death. 

She did not care that his grasp was the only thing that kept her from tumbling over the edge.

They had taken two years of her life, used her for god knows what……

She had lost almost everything that meant something to her …she had lost Vaughn, Francie, Will……

Maybe it was not his fault, but he was with the Covenant now ….the ones who destroyed her life. 

Bruised and battered as she was, she had been beyond caring if this was just. 

Someone had to pay ……he was here, so it would be him.

So what if the Covenant was trying to get rid off him too for some reason, what if he looked even more hurt than her with his shirt torn to shreds and cuts all over his body…..

  Even  if they were trying to kill them both …….

Every single bone in her body ached with the strain of holding on to him, to his wrist and then, just minutes ago she was going to end it. 

She wanted to shoot him so badly…..so badly ….

 Until …..

Sloane

She had known he was not reformed, that it was all a ploy …..every single thing he did, every word from his mouth…….all lies.

But just then, as he came up behind Sark, giving her that gloating smile, leaning  forward ever so slightly. 

" Would you prefer it if you shot your only brother, or do you want me to do it?"

His voice was velvet when he said it, full of malice and satisfaction.

The question had torn a gasp from her throat. 

She had wanted to laugh, to tell him that he was insane if he believed that she would go for the sheer outrage of his insinuation. He would never manipulate her again …..

But then she had looked into his eyes and she knew ……she knew he was not lying ……

And it all made sense …horribly……frightening sense:  Her mother, the russian mole, his father ………her father …….Sark´s heritage ……everything.

" Oh my god……" she heard him whisper with his familiar accent, his eyes staring into hers with burning intensity.

The shot,….. the impact of the bullet in his back that carried them both over the edge and sent them tumbling into oblivion.

She could feel his blood on her face as the bullet went straight through his shoulder and missed her by hardly an inch.

They had survived the fall ……it was a miracle, though she could feel her ribs breaking as they crashed onto the cement- floor of the cellar. 

Each breath she took cut into her side like a knife, still she crawled towards him.

Blood was seeping out of his shoulder and his back.

It could not be ….it could not be …..

" Your hands are cold ….." he whispered hoarsely. His eyes closed as he coughed. There was blood on his lips …..

Sydney forced herself into a sitting position, cradling him in her arms.

" Listen …..they will find us. I have a tracking device ……"

His eyes opened as he looked up at her face, hovering inches from his. 

Mere seconds ago she had been ready to kill him, now everything had changed.

" He could have lied you know ……" 

She nodded, her facial expression neutral, betraying nothing.

All these times they had tried to kill each other, fighting a war on two different sides ……

" He didn´t …..not this time." Her voice was nothing more than a whisper, her fingers digging into his skin.

He nodded, closing his eyes. Sydney took a deep, agonizing breath, feeling his warm blood run over her legs.

No …..no…..no ….no …….

She had a brother …….she had lost too much …..whatever they had done to each other ….she had lost too much.

Mother ……how could you do this?

Whatever it was worth ……..she could not do this …….she could not loose this now!

" It doesn´t change who I am, you know. Things I´ve done ….."

Sydney nodded, staring into those bright blue eyes.

" I know….."

Still …..he could not die……he could not.

" We will kill him for this!" she breathed, squeezing his hand so hard that it hurt.

" For this we will kill him ….no matter what!"


	2. blood ties

Disclaimer: Not mine, never was . never will be …..

Notes: The last fragment like pieces before the real story kicks in.

BLOOD TIES

She just sat there like she had been doing for hours until they had melted into days.

Unmoving, …..unable to let go of his hand.

He had lost too much blood, that´s what the doctors said. 

They were not sure if he would ever wake up. It was a close call.

Sydney wasn´t sure what she felt anymore.

When they had found them and back in the helicopter, she had felt nothing.

There had been nothing left to feel…..no anger, no fear, no heartache, no confusion.

She had felt as though someone had reached inside her heart and just ripped every trace of feeling right out of her. 

Her whole body was shaking violently, but she had not even noticed.

All she had been able to do was just stare at him………

Sark…….thief, assassin, criminal, ……..mortal enemy …..brother.

She wasn´t sure how and why ……but just then her mind had been so very clear on one thing:

She needed him to live.

" It was a trap!" 

She had repeated it several times in the helicopter for Vaughn´s benefit, for her father and maybe even herself.

" You shot Sark?" Weiss had asked curiously, while dabbing at her head wound with his handkerchief. 

Sydney shook her head.

" Sloane did….." she had answered, still holding on to Sark´s arm, clutching 

 at him almost franticly. 

" It was a trap for both of us ….I can´t even fathom the purpose…"

He was  so still……..so very, very still ………

" We need to do something, he is bleeding out, the wound is a through and through , he is still loosing blood!"

" Sydney, we´ll be in the hospital in a few minutes! You look like you need medical attention too. Don´t worry, we will not loose this opportunity! Mr. Sark can provide us

with a lot of information concerning the Covenant, we will make sure that he survives."

Vaughn´s voice….such a soothing sound it had always been to her. 

Now, there was nothing left that could soothe her.

" No …..you don´t understand. Sloane …..he said something and this time, I know he wasn´t lying. We need to ….."

" Sydney calm down!"

" We need to save him!"

" Sydney …."

" No …….HE IS MY BROTHER!"

Silence

Complete and utter silence as they all stared at her.

Of course they had not believed. It was preposterous …….

She had hated to see the hurt in her fathers face. The thought that her mother had betrayed them both …again, just as he was working with her secretly. The thought that Irina had kept this secret from both of them …..

The DNA test had been proof enough. There was nothing to taint that piece of evidence. 

People lied. Science did not. 

Still they had checked and double checked the results. 

Sydney buried her face in her cold hands, breathing deep.

Where would they go from here? 

She did not know. There were guards at the door 24 hours a day.

The CIA did not want him to escape. 

To her it seemed a ludicrous idea. So far he had not moved, let alone gained consciousness.

And she had been paralysed by his condition. Unable to leave the chair she had been sitting on for the last three days…unable to take her eyes of his face.

Sloane had told the truth. It had not taken her long to figure out why. 

Because this time, the truth could hurt more than a thousand lies. The truth could inflict more pain, cause more damage and confusion.

She still did not know how she felt.

She had hated him for so long.

She had blamed him for too many things.

And yet, when she looked at him now, she did not see the man who had tried to shoot her in the snow, who would have let her drown in the icy waters, the man whose intrigues and ploys had endangered her and all that she held dear.

There was no confusion now ……..

There was just one thing on her mind as she stared at him with a pained expression on her beautiful face.

Come back to me ……..


	3. Next of Kin

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, I just play with them

NEXT OF KIN

„ You need to rest, Sydney." 

She rubbed her forehead absentmindedly, not willing to meet her father´s stern look yet. 

She could feel him worrying for her. She could feel his suppressed anger and suspicion like a storm-cloud hovering over both of them.

" I know, I know…."

She looked up, trying to muster up a brave smile. She knew he did not like her watching over Sark day and night, just sitting there, waiting for ….

She didn´t even know herself what exactly it was that she was waiting for.

Sydney knew that this was a bad time for her father too. 

" I will try to contact your mother." He whispered to her, his tone clipped, almost harsh as though he was tasting something disgusting in his mouth. 

" We will get to the bottom of this ……" 

Sydney knew his tone was not meant for her, the barely contained anger ……it was directed at her mother. 

But Sydney did not allow herself to ponder Irina and her motives now. It was a luxury she could hardly afford…….not now, not here. 

She had enough on her plate already.

There was the tiniest change in the rhythm of his breathing as Sark opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, giving his eyes the time to get used to the light.

There was a pulsating, sharp pain in his back and in his shoulder, where the bullet had left his body.

Gingerly he tried to move his arms and found that he couldn´t. There were restrains that ensured that he could not leave the bed. 

Then something else caught his attention: Something peculiar and completely unexpected, something soft and smooth tickling the fingers of his right hand.

He turned his head to find Sydney next to his bed. She had obviously fallen asleep on the chair next to his bed, one shoulder leaning against his bed, her head on the mattress. Her hair had fallen across her face, tickling his hand.

For a moment Sark just stared at her.

Sydney Bristow……the woman he had worked against these past years, the woman who had foiled so many plans, the woman he had sought to kill more than once …….

Sydney  …… sister……..

She had been waiting her for him to wake up. She had cradled him in her arms while his life´s blood was flowing out of him so slowly. 

" Sydney….." 

His voice sounded raw and hoarse to him. They must have had him intubated some time before, but since he had breathed on his own the tube had been removed prior to his waking up.

" Sydney…."

She took a deep breath as she straightened herself, tugging her hair neatly behind her ears.

" You are awake!" she whispered tonelessly, locking eyes with him. 

Her brown eyes boring into his blue ones and suddenly Sark remembered the first thought that had come to his mind upon first seeing Sydney Bristow.

Jane Austen …pure and simple and …..close to laughable. Pride and Prejudice, that was what looking at her back then had made him think of. Something Mr. Darcy had said about Miss Elisabeth Bennett ……a pair of fine eyes…….and how they  emphasized a woman´s beauty……

Sydney had a pair of very fine eyes, deep and dark and bedazzling.

" It seems I may have wandered in Byron´s footsteps for a time…" he murmured, his brow creasing up slightly as he stared at her.

" What?" Sydney asked with narrowing eyes. What was he talking about?

" You are a very beautiful woman, Sydney. I have always thought you were. There has always been a part of me that felt….. a certain ….attraction. Now it seems ….the fact that I was drawn to you …….it could have been the blood calling …..."

He gave her a weak smile while Sydney still looked at him, her expression torn between confusion and surprise. Maybe it was the coma talking …..

" You are my sister…."

 Just hearing it from his lips made it seem more real. Sydney sat very still, waiting for the confusion to set in ……the tangled mess of feelings that the pure notion that they were related should invoke…….

There was none, her feelings were as clear and transparent as a crystal figurine.

His coughing made her snap back to reality.

" Here …" 

She pored water from a pitcher and held the glass to his lips so he could drink.

The gesture was strangely intimate.

Sark still looked at her in his assessing way, when she put the empty glass down on a nearby table.

" I take it your father is less than thrilled about this new …development?"

" Can you blame him?" She returned the question coldly.

" Hardly …..at this point of time I would rather like  a word or two with your …..our illustrious mother myself."

" She never told you ….."

" Obviously not ….." His voice was neutral, but there was something …a tiny tremor, that Sydney detected before he abruptly changed the subject.

" I guess you have a deal for me, right? The CIA would not just let you sit here at my bed out of you new found sisterly affection."

He closed his eyes for a moment, inwardly reprimand himself. Old habits died slowly ….

" Forgive me Sydney, I did not mean to…."

" It´s okay." She said, nodding. " I understand and ….You are right."

It was a comforting feeling, to know that there was no need to lie to him. He knew the realities of her profession…….he would not judge her for it since he was expecting nothing less. It surprised her how much relief she felt.

Sydney sat back down on the chair she had been occupying theses past days.

" So …..what are the stakes?"

" The CIA is authorized to offer you a full amnesty….if you tell us everything you know about the Covenant; their operations, directives, projects…full disclosure.

If the information you provide proves useful they will drop all charges against you and you will go free."

He looked at her for a moment, thinking. 

Sydney still marvelled at the fact that his young, handsome face hardly ever betrayed any emotion. Whatever it was that he was pondering, whatever was on his mind, he had learned long ago to keep it all locked up, buried within himself.

" Tell them no…." 

Sydney´s eyebrows shot up in astonishment. She knew that right then and there it was her face that displayed all her emotions. She could feel them washing over her features in waves and she chided herself for it.

" I don´t think you understand. There is not going to be a better offer ….."

Sark nodded, his blue eyes never leaving her face as he interrupted her. He had made up his mind by just looking at her …..

" I will tell them everything they want to know. Full disclosure, as you said, of the Covenants plans and operations I know of. I will tell them that and more. I might even be able to provide them with the key to foiling Sloane´s grand scheme, though I cannot boast that I was privy to all it´s workings. But ….apart from the amnesty, there is something else I want. 

Sydney stared at him unflinching while he silently returned her gaze. His face betrayed nothing.

For a moment Sydney felt her heart harden, convinced that he was going to ask for money.

Sark gave her a wry, self-mocking smile, as though he was able to read her mind and knew what she was thinking.

" I would very much like my freedom Sydney, but ….I ….."

He took a deep breath .

! As you must very well know by now, I never had a family. Until Sloane´s little revelation and Adrian Lazarey´s death,  I did not even know who my real parents are. Now that I know what is left of this – frankly more than just dysfunctional- family…."

He hesitated for a moment, trying to find the right words. It annoyed him, this had never been a problem before.

" ……I don´t feel inclined to …walk away from that just yet. It might seem preposterous, most likely presumptuous, but ……I want to work with you, Sydney. Not simply with the CIA ….but with you."

Sydney swallowed hard. She had not expected this and now he had rendered her speechless. Every coherent thought had fled from her mind. His cool, neutral voice was the only thing that remained.

" I want to bring him down. Back there in that god forsaken cellar, you told me that we would kill him for what he did. We might not have the opportunity to kill him, but I would like nothing better than to see the look on his face when he realizes that it was us who destroyed his life´s work…….that we did it ……together."

The thought brought the shadow of a smile to Sydney´s lips. 

" I don´t know if they will go for this ….." she finally said truthfully. Again she surprised herself ….the thought of working with him was not something she would look on with distaste.

" Sydney …" Sark sought her gaze again, holding the eye contact.

" I will not lie to you. I think we have both lied enough. The things I did to you …..I will not apologize for them, because I did not know. Neither do I expect regrtet from you, since you did not know either. These things …..are in the past and that is where they should maybe remain. I cannot change the man I am today. We both know that I do not share most of your scruples or principles and I do not expect you to trust me …..but …..now that I know that you are my blood, I will never forget that. If I can gain your trust one day, you will find me to be a very useful ally."

Sydney sighed almost inaudibly.

" There is something you need to know." 

Her voice was barely above a whisper.

" I killed Lazarey…."


End file.
